Super Psycho Love
by BrittanyChayanne
Summary: AU. Jack's family sends him off to military school for being a prankster. There, he meets Headmaster Black, who wants the personal joy of breaking Jack himself.
1. Aim, Pull The Trigger

**Title: Super Psycho Love  
Authors: Daisy and Brittany  
Fandom: Rise of the Guardians  
Pairing: Pitch/Jack, BlackIce  
Rating: M (for later chapters)  
Chapters: 1/10  
Word Count: 2,302  
Warnings: AU, Abuse, Dub-con, possible OOC, not beta'd.  
Disclaimer: We do not own RotG, Dreamworks and William Joyce do. We also do not own the song Super Psycho Love, Simon Curtis does.  
Summary: AU. Jack's family sends him off to military school for being a prankster. There, he meets Headmaster Black, who wants the personal joy of breaking Jack himself.**

AN: Howdy, all! This is Daisy, saying that this story was particularly requests for AskPitchBlack on DA. So, we decided to do it. 8D I hope you guys like this... It's gonna be kinda dark and everything, but fun! 8D

**Chapter One: Aim, Pull The Trigger******

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The events leading to this bus ride were still a blur in Jack Frost's mind. He'd remembered playing a prank on a teacher at school (Mr. Bunnymund hadn't thought it was so funny, though), and next thing he knew he was seated on this bus, going away to Cobblestone Academy. It, apparently, was a Military School for _really_ rambunctious boys that had no other chance for being a "regular, purposeful citizen in society". Why the hell was _he_ on this bus? He could be a productive citizen. If he _wanted_ to be, anyway.

But pranks were _fun_, and he was, as the other kids had dubbed him, Doctor Fun-Times. Rubbing the blue fabric of his hoodie a little up his arm, he saw the bracelet that he'd have to wear at all times to be identified.

_Frost, Jack O. 17. Male._ That was all the silver bracelet read, the chains that locked it to his wrist hard and unbreakable. He felt categorized, like a cow for slaughter, and he assumed this was what the line to the butcher must have felt like. Sighing a little, he chanced a glance out the window as the Cobblestone Academy washed into view.

The tallest building appeared to be a clock tower that rose into the sky so high it may have touched the moon. As with all the building in the compound, the roof was black, the building itself was made with brick and mortar... But it was the face of the clock that alarmed Jack a little. Shivering slightly, he watched the old, black, gnarled hands twitch to the next minute, ornate and yet somehow horrifying. The face itself was rather black, shiny, like the inside of a clam, with what could almost have been silver roman numerals for the number. When the next minute ticked by, the chime for the hour seemed to be performed by Death himself; it sent a shiver through Jack that he'd never expected.

Every other building was low, or high, but not as high as the clock tower. They seemed ready to collapse and eat him alive; but it was the forest that intrigued him. From one side of the fenced-in complex, there was a long field, and, finally, a forest. A few other children on the bus whispered that that was where the Headmaster, Pitch Black, stayed. In the woods, in a small house that, if you were caught trying to sneak past or into, would become your grave. With another sigh, he steeled himself with a decision; _No matter what this Pitch guy did to him, he wasn't about to fall to his knees a victim._

He would fight this change tooth and nail.

Piling out of the bus with the other children, he was told to grab his bag of belongings from the bus' compartment, then form a line, tallest to shortest, with the other boys. Doing so, he was the only one that didn't salute when a tall body moved before them, seeming shrouded in shadow despite the sun; his military uniform was black.

"Fall in." The command was simple, but Jack was a bit busy sizing this guy up to do so. Perhaps he was already in trouble...

Pitch Black watched as the newest batch of students filed out of the bus. Most of the boys were already in uniform, others in dull greys and blacks, except for one. Wearing a blue hoodie and tight fitting jeans, the boy eyed him as he stepped into line with the others, a fire in his eyes. His shocking white hair was unruly and wild, the smallest smirk on his lips. Clearly he thought he didn't belong here. Sure that that would change by the end of the week, like it did for all of the recruits, Pitch began his usual introduction speech, walking down the line of boys and nodding to each as they saluted him.

"Welcome to Cobblestone Academy. You have been sent here, either by your parents or by law, because you are the lowest dregs that society has to offer. In this school, you will follow a strict schedule of academics, physical training, and therapy. If you do as you are told, you may end up a decent example of a human being. If not..." His words halted as he passed the white haired boy, who didn't move. He just stared up at him defiantly through his disorderly bangs, taking stock of the headmaster, almost as if trying to decide if he could take him in a fight. "Not even into the housing and we already have a troublemaker." He noted dully. The child just stared. "What's your name boy? Who sent you here?"

"Jack Frost," He replied simply, that characteristic smirk of his floating onto his lips just as carelessly as a butterfly in a meadow, "And the school, my mom, and the cops said I need to be here because if I didn't, they thought the only job I'd be applicable for was starring in _Jackass_." Suddenly, a challenging look erupted on his handsome, pale features. "But, I'm gonna say now, you guys aren't gonna change me. I'll fight for my right to have fun till I'm dead."

The other boys in line gasped, some shook their heads, a couple younger, wide-eyed boys made cutting motions over their throats to try and stop him...

But the challenge was issued, floating there like a polka dot moose in tights, making the two males the center of attention.

What the _hell_ had Jack just done to himself?

"Is that so?" Pitch's voice was light, almost too casual for the situation. "We will see about that, Jack Frost. Show them to their bunks." He said to one of the burly men behind him, before turning back to Jack. "And I will see you in my office at 06.30." With that, he turned and swept from the yard.

This boy was a fighter. He had a passion and fire that had been dampened in most boys that came through his school, gone within the month. There was a chance the same would happen with this new batch, but something told him that Frost had a strong will, and a stronger heart. He would be a challenge.

And how Pitch loved challenges. He would see the boy's spirit crushed, even if he had to do it himself.

And oh, how Jack loved challenges. He'd get this Headmaster to have some fun, to show him life wasn't some military fortress... And, hopefully, it would be his ticket out of here. Hefting his belongings over his shoulder, he headed off with his usual cocky strut, looking around and trying to find ways that could benefit them when it came to _fun_.

Making his bed was easy enough, he thought, putting his things away just as simple. But, maybe, the little charm necklace his sister had given him, one with a little, crooked wooden staff on it, shouldn't have sat out on his bedside table. Perhaps, also, the snowflake pillow case his mom had urged him to take wasn't the best idea, either. Almost immediately, there was a man breathing down his neck over these.

"This is a military school, not Pussy Land, kid. Get rid of your shit before the Headmaster comes to inspect, or he'll confiscate it. Should go in the garbage, if you ask me." He told Jack gruffly, making the boy frown. Simply dumping the 'offensive' items into his nightstand, he sighed. As a second thought, he pulled his hoodie off and put the charm on. The shirt he wore beneath it was a tight white tank top with a v-neck top, and the necklace popped on his light skin and clothes. Pulling the hoodie back on, he glared.

"Were you just... _staring_ at me?" He seemed disgusted, and a little freaked out. Great, it was one of _those_ schools.

He found out a bit too abruptly that perhaps sticking out was a bad thing as the man pinned him to his lower bunk bed, both thin wrists trapped in a thick hand above his head. "Don't tease like that, Snowflake." The man grumbled into his ear, freezing when the couple heard a very _clear_ noise akin to an 'ahem' behind them.

There stood Headmaster Pitch, hands clasped behind his back. The man on top of Jack snapped up in an instant. "Deal with your vulgar urges on your own time." Pitch snapped, and the man nodded before all but scampering out of the building. Turning back to Jack, he raised an eyebrow at his attire.

"Students are expected to be in approved uniform at all times Mr. Frost; I'll need to confiscate that sweatshirt." He smiled viciously and held out an expectant hand.

After spending so much time meticulously fitting his sweatshirt back to his body after that guy had rumpled it up, he looked up with shock, anger, and disbelief swimming about in his eyes. The slightly dropped jaw didn't help.

"Okay, let me get this straight, then," Jack finally said with a soft glare, "I can't have my necklace, I can't have my pillowcase, and I can't have my hoodie? No." This was said so breezy and airy, it was as if he thought himself a Prince; a prince that didn't need to listen to his elders, apparently. From the look of things, the young Frost could get whatever he wanted at home, and his parents couldn't take care of him anymore. "If I give you the hoodie," However, he was in a bargaining mood, and suddenly a thought had hit him, "Can I keep one thing that I brought with me?"

"And what would that be?" Pitch asked, merely appeasing the boy for now. "Every student is given the same rules Mr. Frost, I don't see why you should be an exception."

Looking away, he finally sighed, "I, uh... I want to keep a necklace. Even if I can't wear it." Pulling the hoodie off with a pout of defiance, however, he turned and showed it to the other. "My... Sister made it for me." He hadn't seen her in years, not after the divorce. And it was almost like she _had_ died that day on the ice. "Throw it away, and I will make this place a living hell." He added suddenly, eyes narrowed.

Pitch had been this close to letting the boy keep his precious necklace in his foot locker, if only to have some leverage over him, but the threat changed that in an instant. The other boys were watching with keen eyes, waiting to see if their Headmaster would fold under the challenge. Squaring his shoulders, he held his hand out once again. "The rules are clear, and you are no exception Mr. Frost. Hand it over."

Of course, his arrogance had ruined his chance. But that didn't mean he was happy about it. Grumbling a little bit, he shook his head. "No." He reached into his bedside table and grabbed the pillowcase, "You can keep these." He added, handing over the two fabric items, clutching the necklace tight in his right hand. The clear challenging expression on his face was obvious; Pitch would have to severely punish him in order to take that from him.

And if he was forced to give it up, it was obvious that he wasn't about to give up trying to get it back.

Before Jack could even blink though, one of the brutes that worked there had pinned him against the wall, his arm twisted behind him painfully until his grip slacked. The chain was pulled from his hand and given to Pitch without a word, who slid it in his pocket. "Let this be a lesson to you all." He said to the rest of the boys, most of which cowered away. "Disobedience and unruly behaviour may have been the norm. But within these walls, you go by our rules."

When finally let go, Jack slumped a little, eyes narrowed and dark. However, he decided that with that horrible man beside him, throwing a punch at Pitch would be a bad idea. That didn't mean, though, that he wasn't still going to be defiant. Deciding this to be his best course of action, Jack stripped off his pants in front of everyone, then grabbed the hem of his icy blue boxers, decorated with little snowflakes and snowmen. Yanking them off to boot, he handed them out.

"You want everything that makes me unique, right, Headmaster?"

Pitch's eyes took in the boy's body, somehow managing to look him up and down without seeming to gawk at him. With an evil little smile, he raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "If what makes you unique brought you here, then yes, I do." Before the child could cause a bigger scene, he turned on his heel and left, Jack's beloved sweater and necklace with him.

Jack was going to be a harder battle than he had thought, but oh how he would enjoy his prize.

After being convinced into some green boxers, Jack didn't have much time to adjust before it was light's out; apparently, that happened _before_ 3 AM here. Especially since they had arrived late; sometime around 7 O'Clock. It seemed so odd to him, but he supposed it would work sometimes... If he was that tired.

Laying in bed, he couldn't get that evil tick of a smile out of his head, growling a little when it even invaded his dreams. And, now, instead of three hours of sleep, he was forced to have nine hours. This... This would suck.


	2. Lit The Fuse And Missed The Candle

**Chapter: 2/10  
Word Count: 6721  
Pairings: Hinted BunnyFrost, BlackIce, OC/OC/OC  
Warnings: OCs used, traumatic past?, possible OOC**

AN: Yo, guys, Daisy here! We're back with the second installment already~ Wooooo! So excited for this story. * 3* It's gonna be fuuuun. 8D; I hope. Sorry, really enthusiastic... Probably because it's hot. xD;

AN: Daisy you little porny girl This is only being written so soon because you're addicted and I can't sleep.

**Chapter Two: Lit The Fuse And Missed The Candle******

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A sudden blare of a trumpet sounded through the housing development, forcing Jack to start in his bed before leaping into the air and smacking his head on the bunk above him. With a frown and a curse, he rubbed the back of his head, glaring at the clock that gave him the _worst_ news possible. It was _5:30_ in the morning. Who in their right mind woke up that early? Then, some loud idiot came bursting down the rows of beds, calling out that breakfast was in an hour. That meant 6:30AM.

Groaning, Jack flopped back into the bed, face down, ass up, as he realized this was going to be pure hell. A hand clapped his ass and, for the second time, he shot up and smacked his head, looking at the smirking face of the same guy who'd tried to get with him the day before.

"Wake up, Snowflake." He smirked, "You got an appointment with Black after morning duties."

During all of this, all Jack managed to do was bitch and moan to anyone who listened; he clearly wasn't happy in the morning.

In his own cabin in the woods, Pitch rose without an alarm. He could faintly hear the morning taps being played as he dressed and made himself breakfast. God forbid he eat in the mess hall with those mongrels. He wasn't about to put that... Filth that they ate in his body. He flipped on the stove and pulled the ingredients he needed down from the shelves, whisking them together easily and pouring the batter into a pan. He tossed a few fresh berries on top and they were done in a few minutes. The eggs and sausages he had gotten just the past week were cooked up too, and some fresh squeezed orange juice topped off the meal.

He ate in silence, his mind drifting back to the boy from last night. Jack Frost. Such an innocent name, yet it was snared to an unruly delinquent. He fingered the thin chain of the necklace in his pocket briefly, thinking that his meeting with him was in just over half an hour. Cleaning his dishes and straightening his uniform, he head out the door and through the trees to the administrative office.

Grumpy and grumbly, Jack dug his heel into his eye as he tossed on his white tank top. Putting on some deodorant, he noticed some other boys heading off to the showers. No, he didn't need it, not yet. He wasn't really stinky, so he was fine. Pulling on the black slacks of their uniform, he scoffed at them, mentioning a few things softly that would have made his mother blush. Shaking his head, he worked the shirt over his new, school-issue belt, and then slid into the -sleeve button up shirt that went over it. Just as black as his pants, he buttoned only the three from his diaphragm down.

There, that would show them.

Boots came next, and by the time he was out on the grounds, heading for the Administrative Quarters, his sour mood still hadn't corrected itself. With a soft growl, he opened up the door labeled HEADMASTER PITCH, and walked in. Late by fifteen minutes, and he looked ready to fight any and every command.

"Yes, _sir_?" He bit out through clenched teeth.

Pitch glanced up from his files, raising an eyebrow at Jack's appearence. "You're not in proper uniform, Mr. Frost. Astounding how even when given the chance to right yourself you manage to dig yourself a deeper hole."

He closed the folder and nodded for Jack to sit. "Do you have anything to say for your actions yesterday, Jack?"

"I'm wearing the damn thing, you're lucky I didn't come here naked." Jack replied gruffly, rubbing a hand through his unruly hair. Shaking it back and out of his eyes, he looked away and around the room; it looked both grand and muted at once. He noted it was dull, yet still had the smallest amount of personality that Pitch seemed able to squeeze out.

"Uh... Yeah. You took something from me that I really need back. I've never been without that necklace, not since Oliva and Dad left." This was said with even _more_ disdain, and he crossed his arms. "But, uh, I'm guessing you've never heard of 'compromising'. And appeasement is probably way out of your reach, considering we appeased Adolf Hitler and look where _that_ got us..."

"Also, I feel like you need to know something. Five-fucking-thirty is too damn early for a sane person to be awake. _God_, it's _awful_."

Pitch laughed flatly. "If you don't like your wake up now, you may just try and skin me for your punishment." He mused. "As for your necklace, it, as well as your other possessions, will stay with the rest if the contraband items until you next go home. That privilege, of course, is earned through hard work and respect. Things such as being out of uniform," he said with a pointed look, "will not help your situation. As for your punishment, you will be charged with cleaning the latrines every morning for the next three days."

"W-with what, now?" Raising an eyebrow and walking forward, he gave a half-lazy nod, "You were right, I do kinda want to skin you... Sadly, the most violent I get is with snow." Though, a friend had once told him that a thick icicle would be a wonderful murder weapon, because it would melt and take fingerprints with it. Currently, he was thinking about where the thickest icicles may hang on this complex.

"Okay, so what is it you want me to do again?"

"Listening the first time is a good trait to have." Pitch raised a brow. "You will be waking at 04.00 every morning for the next three days, and cleaning the bathrooms. Windows, floors, toilets, the whole nine yards." He said in a faux cheerful voice. "And you'll be doing it with these." He reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a spray bottle filled with a cleaning solution and a pack of three new toothbrushes, holding them out to Jack with a smirk.

A sudden, tense silence fell over the room as Jack stared in shock at the other man, who expected so much of him so early in the morning.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me." The amount of disbelief in his voice was astounding. "No way! And, just so you know, I _did_ listen the first time. I just didn't know what 'latrines' meant." This was said with a bit of a blush on his face as he glanced away. It was really stupid of him, probably, to admit that, but he didn't care. He'd speak his mind and do what he pleased.

"Oh trust me Frost, this is the lesser of two evils. If you continue to refuse, however, we will be forced to resort to corporal punishment. Which, by the way, means a spanking." He added condescendingly. Secretly he was hoping the boy would choose the latter option.

There was no feasible way in Jack's mind at that moment that he could have _possibly_ taken this 'corporal punishment' seriously. After all, a 'spanking' was all he'd have to endure to get out of this stupid cleaning assignment? While it had made him burst into unruly laughter, when Jack was finally able to calm himself enough to speak, while wiping a tear from his eye, it was obvious he didn't feel too serious about this.

"I think I'll take a simple spanking over cleaning a whole room with a toothbrush." He grinned, walking over. "What do I need to do?"

Pitch raised an eyebrow, but then remember that the cocky boy was probably expecting a slap on the wrist like mommy gave him. He fought his satisfied grin as he guided Jack over his lap in his large straight back chair. The boy, still calm and chuckling under his breath, didn't tense in the slightest as his hand raised.

_Crack!_ Down came his hand and with it Jack flinched. Again and again his arm raised and came down, hitting different spots each time. Pitch, wanting the boy to remember this, had him fifty strikes in all, confident the boy wouldn't be able to sit without pain for the next few days.

Okay, maybe a spanking was a bad, bad idea. The pain kind of outweighed his annoyance at the cleaning, which he probably could have shirked or got someone else to do for him. But... This. This _pain_ was something he hadn't ever experienced, and it wasn't just on his _ass_, either. Bastard had managed to smack his balls a couple times; and Jack was convinced that that had been on _purpose_, because the strike wasn't as hard as the others had been. Shaking and whimpering afterward, the only thing that allowed him a swift reason to get up was realizing that the hardened lump against his hip was not, in fact, Pitch's belt.

With a yelp that was about twelve times more girly than he'd wanted, Jack shot off the other's lap and stared at him with wide, shocked blue eyes. "I... Thought you said to do things like that on your own time." It was the first thing out of his mouth, not able to think.

Did he like it...? Or was he that freaked out? Even he wasn't sure.

"I don't know _what_ you're talking about Jack." Pitch said innocently, leaning forward to place his elbows on his desk and his chin in his hands. "Clearly rules for my subordinates would not apply to someone above them. Either way, you are free to go. Best hurry if you want to get breakfast."

Gulping a little, Jack backed away a little before nearly running out the door, tucking his tank into his pants and buttoning his uniform shirt properly as he did so. That had been much, much creepier than he'd wanted to accept. Rushing to the mess hall to get his breakfast, he stared in horror at the... What was that? The liquified intestines of a frog they found caked to a road or something? This was in no way something he could even consider food. Taking it with more grumbled complaints, he sat down with the other boys who had come in with him.

"H-How can you do that, Jack?" A small, redheaded boy asked, pushing up his glasses. He seemed meek and quiet, like he shouldn't be here. Like he didn't belong... And yet, here he was, sitting in the uniform, spoon feeding himself that gunk as if it were his only lifeline. Not a hair was out of place. Even his freckles seemed perfectly painted on by a professional... This was a kid who didn't want _any_ trouble. "You know... Stand up to Headmaster Black like that? He... He's such a scary guy..." Burying his head in his hands, he seemed to cry for a moment.

"He's not that scary." A blonde muttered a little down the table. "He's just a bully paid to torture us."

"Then why don't _you_ stand up to him like whats-his-face did?" Another kid asked, his hair a weird shade of green and his eyes alight with playfulness. A few more days and that would probably be gone.

"Because the guy is limping. I hate him, but I listen to him. My next trip home, I'm running for it. Sucking up is the only way to get that." The blonde snapped.

"I'm Buck." The boy with green hair introduced, sticking out his hand. "The grump over there is Joey."

"Heh... Hey, guys..." Jack smiled, "I'm Jack, but I guess the whole school will know my name soon enough... Oh, uh. If Pitch ever offers cleaning the bathrooms with a toothbrush or 'corporal punishment', take the bathrooms." Shaking Buck's hand, he smiled a bit, "Who's Red?"

The boy looked up, green eyes alight with fear and admiration both, "People usually call me that, Red. But my name is Rodney Ketterman, and I think this place is going to kill me."

Looking down at Joey, he smirked a bit, "I think I'm going to grow to like you guys. So... Does anyone know what we're gonna have to do today?"

"Same thing we'll do every day. Classes, physical training until we can't stand, them therapy with the Heamaster." Buck shrugged. "Don't worry, you get into the rhythm pretty quickly. And you look like a fit kid, the course shouldn't be too much."

"Five bucks says he's a drone within the month." Joey muttered. "It's always the ones that act out that die off the fastest."

"Twenty says I'm defiant until I get out of this hellhole." Jack replied, jabbing his spoon at the other, "Don't lose faith in me, yet. I've got a lot of plans for this place... And it starts by getting back my necklace."

"Th-the one Headmaster Pitch took last night? Oh, Jack, don't do it!" Red whined, throwing himself at the other boy and clinging to his shirt, "It's a really bad idea! It's best to be good, not to enrage him further!"

"Red, _relax_" Buck urged, gently tugging the younger boy off Jack. "This kid's got stuff, he's going to be fine." He turned to Jack with an excited grin, shoving his 'food' away and leaning across the table. "So, how can I help?"

"Don't get involved Buck. Even with you he's going to be fucked. Literally." He glanced up from picking at his nails to see two sets of eyes in him. "What? You've seen the way Black and his goons look at him. Showing off his puny dick last night didn't help his case and judging by the fact he can't sit straight, I'd say he's already getting laid."

Blinking a little bit, Jack's jaw dropped a little and he glared, "Hey, I did _not_ get fucked, okay? He... Spanked me for ten minutes... B-but, I guess he gets a boner spanking anyone, right...?"

"LALALALALALALA I'M NOT LISTENING!" Red burst out, laying against Buck and slammed both palms into his ears, "I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

Sighing, Jack shook his head, "I'm not getting fucked. Anyway, I don't see how getting fucked is a punishment. I happen to like dick." He just didn't know if he was really willing when it came to Pitch. The guy did have his merits, though, and that hardness he had felt was certainly nothing to sneeze at... Maybe that could be his ticket out of here!

"Woah, wait, he did it himself? And he got turned on?" Buck sat back for a second, eyeing jack with what seemed to be a mixture of pride and curiosity. "He never dishes out physical punishments himself, he always just hands it over to someone else. Course most people are smart enough to do labour instead..." He trailed off.

Joey snorted. "Well there's your proof pretty boy. You'll be in his bed in two weeks tops."

Blinking several times in rapid succession, Jack placed a hand over Rodney's mouth to try and shut him up for a second as this sunk in. Pitch... Never gave physical punishments himself... And decided to _spank_ him, over his knee, himself, and was turned on by it. He... Really _did_ want in Jack's pants. Eyelids fluttering slightly, the slightest of blushes worked onto his cheeks as his jaw slacked a bit, a rather racy expression on his face as he thought about it.

A gentle poke brought the other out of it, as Rodney looked at him, concerned, "Jack...? What's wrong? You're flushed... Are you not feeling well?"

"Holy shit he's actually thinking about it. Dude, Black is the devil, you'd be better off fucking a horse." Joey hissed.

"No... No, he might be onto something." Buck mused. "Think about it.. Gain his trust, get into that cabin of his, you could get your stuff back and be our eye on the inside!" He punched his palm, seeming pleased with his plan.

"Horses aren't a good idea, the angle's all wrong," Jack responded easily, as if he'd actually thought about it before. "At any rate... I think I like this plan, too. But that doesn't mean I'm gonna just fall into his bed. I'm not _that_ loose."

"_Guuuuuys,_" Red whimpered, "You kn-know I don't like talking about stuff like this... Stop it!" Sniffling a little, the others realized his face was as red as his hair.

Buck hugged Red to him. "Sorry babe." He murmured. "We didn't mean to get you upset. But just think of how much better this solace could be!"

"He doesn't want to hear it so shut the fuck up." Joey snapped. "Make stupid plans in your own time, don't make him suffer."

Whimpering a little, Red pushed away from Buck with tears in his green eyes, moving to sit awfully close to Joey and hug him close. "Don't be so angry, Joey..." He whispered soothingly, "Do you need me to rub your shoulders for you?" The way he said this was kind and full of care, the look on his face absolutely loving. "I could ask the Cafeteria guys for some tea for you..."

For a moment, Jack looked at the three, and then a funny little grin split his face, "You three all have a thing, don't you?"

"Who cares if we do?" Joey grunted. Buck in the other hand, smiled.

"Yeah, we do.. Joey and I were together for a while before Red showed up. Both of us liked him as he liked us so... Just kinda happened" he explained.

Whimpering a little, reminded of what had happened, Red, for the four billionth time, piped up, "I-if you guys wa-want me to n-not be with you, al-all you have to d-do is say so..." Gently pushing from Joey, he sat awkwardly between the two males before making to get up and dump his tray.

_Oh boy,_ Jack thought, _These boys will be fun..._

"Stop." Buck said softly, pulling him down to sit with them again. "You know we want you around, we'll never not want you. I should've dropped it when you asked."

"And I shouldn't be such a dick to the new kid." Joey admitted, barely loud enough to be heard. They both had an arm around the small boy's waist and, almost at the same time, asked "are you okay?"

Sniffling a little, tears had bubbled up in his eyes and he looked close to becoming a sobbing mass of hysteria, "I d-d-d-d-don't w-wa-wa-ant to bother you guys..." Whining softly, he pulled both boys close and hugged them. "I love you... B-but I don't want to be a burden... But... I wanna be with you... B-but..." Sighing, "I n-need my pi-pills..."

"Pills?" Jack asked, suddenly, "Uh... Should I go get someone?"

His question was ignored as Buck gathered Red up in his lap, rocking him comfortingly while Joey jumped to his feet and went to one of the kitchen staff. He came back a few minutes later with a small bottle of prescription medicine, which he handed off to Red before sitting next to them and rubbing his back.

Watching the three, it almost made his heart ache. He'd had boyfriends in the past, sure, but... Most times, they just wanted his body, and the others were usually just creeps. He figured Pitch embodied both of these traits, and sighed. Poking at his mush, he looked down, almost feeling awkward.

The small, thin male, not even five feet tall or 100 pounds, curled into his lover's lap, and when he was given his pills, he gulped down two without a single drink. Pulling Joey in front of him and pulling him in close, he slowly and shakily gave both males a soft, loving kiss. "I love you g-guys..."

"Love you too." Buck whispered.

"Red has some anxiety issues." Joey explained quietly. "He isn't even supposed to be here."

"M-my brother Jo-Johnny should be, b-but... Th-they mixed up our a-applications... En-entirely. So... Um... I... I'm stu-stu-stuck here..." Red mumbled, pulling Joey in for another kiss, "J-joey...?" Those large green eyes still sparkled from his tears, "Please, say it?" His voice cracked when he whispered this.

Jack blinked; this was certainly going to be interesting. Especially because Joey was the one that slept above him, with Red and Buck next to them.

"I love you Red. You know I do." Joey said quietly, taking Red's hand and rubbing a thumb across his knuckles. Just then the bell rang loudly, making everyone in the mess hall stand at once.

"Are you okay to go to class, or do you want us to take you to the nurse's office?" Buck asked.

Even Red stood as best he could, shaking legs making it hard to stand without the help of his lovers. Sniffling a little, he licked his lips and pushed up his glasses slowly, "C-could you gu-guys take me to the nu-nur-nurse?"

Seemingly forgotten and on his own, Jack slowly stood, discarded his uneaten meal, and headed for his first class; it seemed to be mathmatics. Wonderful.

Joey watched as the new kid hobbled off to first class. He glanced at Buck, who shrugged and wound an arm around Red's waist.

The nurse was sympathetic and let Red rest in the back bed. Most of the staff took it easy on him anyway, they knew he wasn't a bad kid and that he was scared out if his mind. Everyone except the Headmaster that was. Black was a downright monster when it came to Red, as if trying to crush him as much as he could before he was transferred to the right school.

"Do you want us to stay with you?" He asked as Red curled up in the bed, his eyes a little bloodshot from crying.

"Y-yes..." Red murmured, "U-unless you d-don't want me anymore... E-everyone re-really see-see-seems to like Ja-Jack.. He's a n-nice enough guy... I-if you want hi-him instead..." Sniffling a little, he soon was bawling into his knees again, hoping his pills would kick in soon.

Nobody had seen the three since breakfast, and it was already time for lunch. Jack was even a little worried, but when he saw the three appear in the doorway, he sighed in relief. Even his "meatloaf" sounded better when he saw his semi-friends were okay. He waved them over enthusiastically, smirking slightly when he noted that Red was limping a bit.

"Stop smirking you perv." Joey laughed. He, Red and Buck sat on the opposite side if the table, looking at Jack expectantly.

"So, how's the first day going rookie?" Buck asked with a grin.

"Can't help it. You guys are dirty; in the Nurse's office? Really?" Jack laughed a little, shaking his head. "Anyway, it's, uh... Going alright. Classes are done, we just have the training, then dinner, then therapy..." He sighed, "What the _hell_ qualifies Black to be a therapist, huh?"

"Well, he has a doctorate in psychology hanging on the wall of his office. I hear he's studying even more for a higher degree, but that could also be false..." Red shrugged a little, leaning into Buck with his body, and throwing his legs comfortably over Joey's lap, so blissed out that he was finally calm.

Buck grinned and woud an arm around his boyfriend. "It's not _that_ bad Jack. Just keep your head down and answer the questions. We want him to trust you." He reminded with a pointed look, not daring to say anything more in front of Red.

"Please. At least back home you could get away with 'not feeling up to it.' Black shouldn't be in charge of kids, let alone their mental health." Joey growled, quieting at the glare Buck sent him.

"I think he likes me a lot more when I'm making trouble." Jack reminded right back, levelling his spoon at the other after cutting a piece of meatloaf off and trying it. Tasted a bit like what he thought dog food and barf would taste like, but he was too hungry to care, at this point. "So, how bad's the physical training?"

"_Terrible_! Headmaster Black takes pleasure in working us to the bone, and forcing us to drag ourselves through his ritualistic, rough, crude therapy day after day, then shipping us off to bed with mirthless dreams and bad thoughts. A lot of the time, I sneak into bed with Joey and wake up before anyone else to get back in my bed..." Red disclosed, seeming much less close-lipped now that he was more relaxed.

Buck groaned in agreement. "The course is changed every few weeks so we never build up any strength on it."

"Remember the big wall thing? Oh and you _don't_ want to fall of the salmon ladder, my tailbone still hurts." Joey said, happy that the others were bashing Black. God knew he deserved it. "The course is designed to change by the end of the week so don't beat yourself up if you don't get through it."

"I bet I'll do fine, I'm usually good at climbing things... I liked to jump around and off of roofs back home... I can scale a building... I guess you can say I'm kind of into parkour..." Jack smirked some, laughing a little. "You guys can't be serious about how hard it is..."

"...I know Bucky thinks everything is a joke..." Red started slowly, "But I think you're a little _too_ disbelieving, Jack... I guess you'll have to find out... Just like with the physical punishment."

While Buck insisted to Red that anyone who can scale a building would be fine, Joey gave him a look. "Seriously. Don't make trouble Jack. Keep your head down and next time you go home you can make a break for it. Forget the hoodie, just behave yourself."

Before Jack could argue, the bell rang. Almost like a machine the boys rose, disposed of their food, and marched out to the obstacle course.

"It isn't about the hoodie," Jack mumbled, "It's the necklace." Following the other boys out to the obstacle course, he didn't see a point in following what Joey kept trying to tell him. After all, he'd get closer to Pitch the more he misbehaved... And the other seemed to have _really_ enjoyed punishing him. A few more spankings and he'd probably be in the Headmaster's bed, just as Joey had said earlier.

Red crossed his fingers slightly, silently begging that they would have a sub, and that the Headmaster wouldn't be supervising them today. Sadly, he was dead wrong... Which meant he'd be worked until he was suffering from the asthma he didn't have.

"Hello boys." Pitch said, sounding almost happy. Of course he was happy, he got to watch them work themselves to the bone. "I trust your classes went well?" There was a unanimous 'sir, yes sir' that Buck and Jack didn't participate in. "Most of you know the drill but we'll explain it again for our new recruits. You have three hours to complete this course in under five minutes. The obstacles are rather self explanatory, skip any and you will be asked to begin again. We go in pairs of two. Ketterman, Frost, you're up first!" He barked.

Groaning, Red put all the power into his legs as he could and ran forward onto the course, starting with the easy part; the part that gave new recruits confidence, the tires. Their feet went through each tire simply, making them think that this course was too easy. The next step was the web, and Red ended up tangled in it, somehow, falling and hanging face down. Pitch was going to _love_ this.

Except that Jack scaled the web easily, as if he'd done it every day of his life. The truth was, ropes never really bothered him very much; he'd played on them at the playground near his house most of his life. This course wasn't as hard as the others made it out to be, so far. Even when he got to the wall, he looked at it for a moment, before leaping up and grabbing a thin hold on something, and shooting up the wall.

The problem was, however, once he got up there... He wasn't entirely sure to get down. Deciding he'd leaped off of higher things, he made to jump...

And when he landed, he didn't quite land right.

Crying out in pain, he clutched his ankle, eyes squeezed shut and tears flowing. Fuck... That really hurt.

"Fuck, he's screwed." Buck winced. Red would be fine, maybe a bit of a headache, but he could still stand and by the time they got back around to his run he would be able to go again. Jack however, seemed to have twisted his ankle or worse.

Pitch huffed a sigh that made it seem like he was disgusted. In truth, he found this downright hilarious. "Someone get Ketterman off the web." He barked as he passed him, going straight to the collapsed Jack and crouching over his head. "Give up yet Frost?" He asked quietly, his voice almost singing though only the two could heard it.

While the tears in his eyes were obvious, Jack winced visibly before slowly forcing himself to stand. The pain shot up his entire leg and it crumpled once more beneath his weight. One more time, he tried to stand; this time, he managed to drag himself a few more feet towards the next obstacle, onto to collapse upon it and growl in defiant defeat. Pitch... Seemed to have won this one. And his stubbornness was only making his leg worse.

Red was finally pulled down, brought to the line again, and told to rest until he could walk again, and, only then, was he to run the course for the rest of the evening. If he completed it at least once, he would be excused from the five minute rule. It was possible the Lieutenant Colonel wanted more out of the heaving boy, but there wasn't much to be expected of him understanding. He moved over to Buck and Joey, closing his eyes.

"You got a good few feet further up than last time." Buck offered, holding the boy close.

"End of the line Frost, it's just a bruise." Pitch said, loudly enough that everyone could hear. Buck and Joey both had to fight the urge to either help Jack or punch the headmaster. "Richter, White, on the course."

Jack didn't seem willing to give up so easily, though, forgoing his right leg and starting up the next part of the course. Much to everyone's amazement, he actually made it halfway up before slipping back down. He didn't want to be weak, not his first day... Finally, though, two of the larger men came and pulled him off, hauling him past the smirking Headmaster and to the nurse for inspection.

He wasn't allowed to leave until Therapy started, and he sighed a little bit. Limping with a foot brace and his leg bandaged, the white haired male made his way into the room and closed his eyes. He hated this. Looking in, there was a huge hall set aside for this, like a gymnasium, almost. He sighed a little as he took a seat near Buck, Joey, and Red, not really wanting to talk, now.

A podium sat at the head of the room, and Pitch stood there, looking out at his audience.

More like looking at his victims. Pitch _loved_ when they got the new batch of students. If training hadn't crushed their spirits, they would certainly be too weak to fight now. "For our new students, this is where we hold therapy meetings. They are mandatory and anyone skipping will be punished. The point of this part of the program is to air the reasons why you've been sent here, and the problems that have led to it. By talking about exactly what happened we can better help you adjust to the real world. Now, our new students will be speaking first today, starting with Mr. Jack Frost."

Lets see how the boy handled himself now. Refusing to stop the course, that was a foolish move. Had he rested he may have been able to recover in time for tomorrow's run, but now he'd be going with a bum leg. Pitch had truly thought the boy had snapped when he started to cry, but the fire in his eyes only seemed to grow brighter.

Gritting his teeth, Jack rose from his seat near the back and hobbled up to the stage, carefully worked himself up the stairs, and bit out a soft, "Dammit..." Before making his way to the podium and staring out at all the prying eyes. Finally, he decided to speak his mind.

"Uh, yeah. I'm Jack Frost... Formerly Jack Overland. I guess you could say there were a lot of things that sent me here... Starting with my sister and dad leaving mom and I when I was fourteen. After that, my mom said I started acting out. I would call it 'dating'. Then again, she always saw it as a bad point that I was bringing home twenty something year old guys and taking them to my room and closing the door." Shrugging a little, he almost yawned, seeming bored.

"So, then I started pranking more often than I used to. I was always the life of the party for Olivia, so now that she was gone, I decided to have more fun playing around with those close to me. The last straw was probably dating my Art teacher at school, and setting up some paints so that they exploded at his face. Nobody was very happy, least of all my Bunny... So, yeah. I landed in here as the result of everything thinking I was 'too illegal' to be allowed in public." Turning to look at Pitch, he tilted his head, "Wanna diagnose me?"

"A professional diagnosis can take months of work Mr. Frost." Pitch said briefly, not looking up from his clipboard as he sat to the side of the stage. "If you must know however you seem to have a reckless disregard for your own safety and the safety of others. Each student needs to speak for at least ten minutes, carry on."

"Um..." Sighing a bit, he looked back out, "Fine... The thing is... The first time I ever had an older man in bed wasn't after Dad and Olivia left. It all happened when Dad and I were left home alone for a week while mom and Olivia went to Hollywood for auditions for something... Oli's a little commercial star, now. But..." Sighing a little, he felt kind of stupid airing his dirty laundry.

"Dad and I were pretty cool spending time together, we didn't get a lot of one-on-one time, and he took me ice skating a lot. I love ice and snow and cold things, and he knew it... We got ice cream and headed home, and then he had one of his friends come over to watch me while he had to run off to work." Rubbing the back of his neck a little, Jack licked his lips but found his mouth too dry to help, "The friend kinda introduced me to sex, and... It was the first time I gave a blowjob. Afterwards, I kept asking to have Tommy come over and babysit me..."

A big, hefty sigh followed that, before he finally shrugged, "Then, one day, Olivia caught us together. She told dad, and Dad... He wasn't happy about it. We got into a huge fight, he took Olivia and moved as far away from us as possible. Haven't seen either since." He looked away, "Ever since, I never really have long relationships... I'm just not the type for it."

Glancing over at Pitch, he rose a brow, "Good enough?" The fire there burned indignantly, and he looked ready to go sit down regardless of what Pitch said.

Pitch hummed in the back of his throat and waved him off. The new students continued to be called up, some cursing their parents, the law, the school, anything but themselves. Others were reluctant, sneaking by with as little talking as possible. Most just stated what they felt was needed flatly before slinking back to their seats.

There was still about twenty minutes left in their time, so Pitch, being Pitch, decided to make it worth his while. "Ketterman, your up."

"M-me?" His story never changed! Why did Pitch continue to try and pry something out of him? Slowly, he glanced between Joey and Buck's faces before sighing slightly and getting up, making his way through the room and up to the podium. Closing his eyes, he waved slightly, barely tall enough to see anything over the wood. Why was he so tiny? Nobody knew. Maybe growth defects due to his nervousness.

"I-I'm... Um..." Reaching up, he pulled the mic down to talk into it better, "I-I'm R-Red Ket-Ketterman... A-and I, uh... I'm... I'm not s-su-supposed to be-be here..." Turning to look at Pitch, he knew this was going to take forever. He began to describe his home life, his school life before this, and the problem with his brother. Then, the mix-up on the enrollment forms and his imprisonment here in this school that he didn't belong in.

Pitch certainly got his wish of making Ketterman break; the redhead teared up before long and ran out of the room entirely, sobbing his eyes out.

Pitch looked at the doors Red had disappeared through, sighing as though he was disappointed though inside he was laughing. Standing, he walked to the podium with a solemn face. "Mr. Ketterman is somewhat delusional, you'll have to forgive him. That's all the time we have today, you have half an hour of free time before dinner."

He went to the door and called a few of the guards to escort them back to their dorms, as usual. He wouldn't be stupid enough to let them wander freely. Each student saluted him as they left, Jack Frost hobbling at the back of the line. Pitch held an arm out before he could leave. "Mr. Frost, a moment?" He nodded to the guards who left, taking the rest of the students with them.

Blinking a little, Jack sighed in annoyance and fell back as he was asked, looking up at Pitch with an expectant expression that seemed ready to explode into a smile at any moment.

"Yes, _sir_?" He questioned, perhaps a bit of a smart-ass tone in his voice.

"Jack, just how old were you when you began having sexual encounters?" Pitch asked, leaning against the wall casually.

"A-ah... Old enough." Jack shrugged, "Don't worry about it, okay?" He added, trying to move uncomfortably for the door. "It's been a few years, that's all you need to know."

"As not only your therapist, but your headmaster, I think I have a right to know." Pitch said, his eyes darkening at Jack's refusal. "I would see it in your best interest to answer me Jack, unless you'd like another punishment."

"Is this punishment going to be you slamming me up against a wall and grinding on me until your cum stains my uniform, _Headmaster_?" Jack snapped back, "Do you want to know for your own sick reasons or because you think you can actually help?" Regardless of the answer, as the question seemed rhetorical, Mr. Frost stepped closer and leaned in to whisper the age into Pitch's ear. With that, he promptly stormed off, heading for the dorms.

Pitch leaned against the wall with a smirk. So, the boy had caught on to him. That just made the hunt all the more satisfying.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**


	3. Pull Me Off To Darkened Corners

**Chapter: 3/10  
Word Count: 950  
Pairings: BlackIce  
Warnings: Possible OOC, unbeta-ed**

AN: Hiya! This chapter's gonna be shorter, I'm sure, but it will lead up to: DUNDUNDUN! PORN! Porn for our friends! Also, if anyone wants to vote to have a special chapter 2.5 of the action with Buck, Joey and Red in the nurse's office during chapter 2, we will post it! WOO!

AN: POOOOORN AHOOOY! Dear lord, what has Daisy done to me?

AN: Made you better. ;D

**Chapter Three: Pull Me Off To Darkened Corners******

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

An entire month. Jack had been in this hellhole for an _entire_ month, and he still hadn't lost his fire. Still, he would speak out against Pitch, personally, and tried his best to get on the other's bad side by trying to get him to have fun. That, of course, landed him with more punishments.

It had been a particularly brash prank that had landed him choosing picking up the shooting range with a sharp stick and a plastic bag from the grocery store. Putting a crumpled can in the bag, he sighed a little. It was too damn _early_, but the more he complained, the worse this stupid punishment got. Already, though, he was late for class, taking his sweet-ass time because he just didn't want to deal with this anymore.

A certain scent he'd come to know (he still didn't know if it was pleasant or distasteful) wafted to his nose and he knew, suddenly, that he was being watched.

"Yes, _Headmaster_ Black?" He asked, with slightly less callousness than he'd originally been wanting.

"Frost, you were supposed to be finished over an hour ago." Pitch reminded. He was pretty sure the boy was dragging out his punishment as an act of rebellion, but he was foolish to think it wouldn't just lead to another chore of some kind.

"I know." The reply was simple, with little to no care how it sounded, "I just don't feel like math first thing today, so I decided to skip it. Anyway, I can't leave until I'm finished, your rules, not mine." Oh, he knew it would land him with another chore, but at this point, he was willing to just throw himself down for another physical punishment.

"I expect to see the range clean and you in my office in half an hour Mr. Frost." Pitch said, not bothering to hide his turned to leave, already thinking of what repulsive job he could give him next. The shower drains _had_ gotten clogged...

Dropping his 'tools of the trade' and storming over to Pitch, Jack shook his head. "No, no more stupid punishments. All you do is give me the first stupid thing you can think of! Last week, you even made me shovel horse shit and let the stable guys watch while drinking lemonade. You seriously can't be creative enough to break me with these stupid punishments! After all, that's your goal, isn't it, Pitch?" He nearly yelled half of it, standing before the other, chest heaving, once he was done. "If you want to humiliate me, I don't care. I'm a huge prankster, a jokester... It's obvious I can handle humiliation. What I _can't_ stand is the way you always find an excuse to _watch_ me like I'm some piece of meat. And leaving me requests to visit you for further 'therapy' when all you just want to hear stories about my sex life? You're low. No, you're _lower_ than low. You're worse than anything I bet the devil could come up with. So you know what? If you want it cleaned in half an hour, _you_ do it." Pointing at the forgotten stick and bag, he stormed for the door of the range, not turning back.

Before he got far, Pitch had grabbed Jack by the elbow, spinning him around and pinning him to the wall. "I haven't even _begun_ to try and break you Jack. Consider yourself lucky, this could be _so_ much worse." He swore he saw the boy shiver at his words. "Now get back to work." He tossed Jack back into the range, folding his arms and daring him to lash out again.

Staring at Pitch for a few moments in shock, he thought silently, weighing the consequences... Before he all out ran at the other and shoved him. "_No._" He finished finally, "I'm not going to do every idea that comes to your mind. I'm sure your lackeys are running out of things to do. By the way, I think his name's Sargent Grimm? That guy keeps trying to climb into my bunk. You should probably have a talk with him." Conversational as it seemed, he was almost _blaming_ Pitch.

Pitch's eyes darkened dangerously before his hand flew out to grab Jack by the hair at the nape of his neck. He heard the boy grunt in pain as he began to drag him out the door. "I have tried _everything_ with you Frost." He snarled. "How you've managed to survive this long I don't know but take my word, you _will_ fall." Jack stumbled along behind him as they headed toward the forest. Everyone was in classes, so no one was around to see.

_If you go to Pitch's house in the forest, it's because he's going to __**kill**__ you._ He'd heard one boy say on the bus ride home. _If he catches you, you're going to end up being fed to some unlucky students!_ Another had claimed. Knowing Red, though, he'd be one of the few that would get some Jack Jerky, at this rate.

Having no choice but to follow Pitch, he pulled lightly just once before realizing that was stupid; there was probably a small amount of white hairs now loose in the other's hand. Not daring to speak, for once knowing that this would probably only be worse and he didn't need it to be, he simply let himself be drug forward. _Crap..._ He thought, _I am dead..._

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**


	4. I Love You And Despise You

**Chapter: 4/10  
Word Count: 4752  
Pairings: BlackIce  
Warnings: Possible OOC, unbeta-ed, Yaoi/BoyXBoy/Gayness, Yummyness**

AN: Cannot wait to finish and post this chapter for all our fellow Frosties who need this business to happen. 8DDDD

AN: Okay, quick note to avoid more trouble, this is a COLLAB between two authors, Brittany and Daisy. It's posted on both our profiles with full knowledge of our partner. Thank you for being mature about it, but neither of us is plagiarizing. Okay? Okay. Now, enjoy dat porn ^.^

**Chapter Four: I Love You And Despise You******

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They were at his cabin in minutes, Jack still stumbling and fighting behind Pitch as they went. He shoved the boy into his bedroom, all but throwing him against the wall. "Little brat." He spat. "You've been a problem for much too long."

Hitting the wall with a hiss of pain, he gulped slightly, looking around for all murder weapons and seeing if there was anything he could arm himself with. What he found, though, shocked him a little bit. The room seemed fairly muted, save for the fact that most things were black, or dark... It wasn't even very personalized.

"And, uh... What are you going to do about it?"

Pitch smirked. "You're a smart boy. You should be able to figure it out." He tossed Jack again, laying him on his bed with a huff. He began to unbutton his shirt, his stormy gaze still locked onto Jack.

A sudden jolt of arousal and familiarity burned through him and he suddenly felt heat coiling in his stomach. Without thinking, his hands were at his own buttons, pulling at them a little too urgently and finding the sound of buttons skittering to the floor meeting his ears. Once that was done, he shrugged the rest of it off, making for the belt, next. Deft hands began to undo it, as if he'd learned exactly how without looking.

The whole time he did this, smouldering eyes were on none other than Pitch.

"Why am I not surprised?" Pitch snorted. He was over Jack in a flash, pinning his hands above his head, his wrists trapped in one of pitch's hands. The other set about yanking down the boy's pants, grabbing hold of his cock in a far too tight grip. "You'll fight anything but getting fucked."

"You have to admit~" Jack groaned rather lowly, "That the sexual tension between us has b-been overwhelming, _Sir_." Whether he'd spoken the last word with more bravado because he was trying to further anger the other, or because that grip hardened almost painfully and made him yelp shortly after was a mystery. His hips bucked a little, and he whined, struggling a little to free his arms to no avail. "Ahhh... _Pitch_... God... I need something just as bad as you do. It's been a little over a month since I've had sex... And it's wearing me thin." Maybe that was why he'd been so exceptionally grumpy...

"I think you're just tired of fighting me." Pitch smirked. He flipped Jack into his stomach, pulling him up by his hips and shoving two fingers dryly into his ass. "You're tight for such a slut." He commented casually.

"I h-heal quick and... Oooh, _fuck_, do you h-have to be so rough?" Jack growled a little, trying to shy away from the touch, "At least let me use spit or something, G-g-goooood~" Suddenly thrusting back a little, he clearly was having a love-hate relationship with the way Pitch touched him. "_Ouch_! Didn't your mother ever teach you to be _nice_?"

"You said it yourself Frost. I'm intent on breaking you. Don't expect me to be kind all of a sudden." Despite his words, Pitch did spit on his palm and stroked himself a few times before lining up with Jack's hole. A bleeding ass wasn't arousing even to him. He thrust into him with one smooth movement of his hips, fucking him hard without a warning.

It seemed his words _had_ done a little bit of good, and now he was quite happily being roughly fucked into the mattress. It was surprisingly soft, and smelled so overwhelmingly of Pitch that it fueled his desire even more. Wondering vaguely if the other had ever had someone like him, he began to push his hips back and forth a little, before wrapping his legs around the other's hips and pistoning himself back and forth, helping the other while grinding his own face into a plethora of delicious, Pitch-rich scents.

Pitch's head bowed forward in pleasure, not letting any sound escape him. Jack was all but smothering himself in the pillows beneath him, writhing at his touch and meeting his thrusts eagerly. His hips sped up, pounding against his prostate ruthlessly even as Jack screamed. God those screams were _delicious._

The screams were wild and unabashed; anyone who tried to walk past would likely think that Jack was, indeed, dying. His hips tried to keep up desperately, and soon he just let the other beat into him like that, the hold on his hip near-bruising. He knew he wouldn't be walking away from this easily... He also knew that, hopefully, this wouldn't just be a one-and-done deal. The way the other treated him may not have been what he was used to, but that didn't mean he wanted it to stop after just one round.

With a final slam of his hips, Pitch came with a low groan. He stilled for a moment, filling Jack to the brim before pulling out and laying against the headboard. "I'll admit it Frost, you're good for one thing." Jack huffed and looked at him indignantly. Pitch snorted softly. "You're delusional if you think I'm touching _your_ used up dick."

Thinking for a moment, he licked his lips before smirking slightly, "Fine, how about this. I will treat you to an entire day of pleasure, and if, by the time I'm done, you enjoyed yourself... Then you at least have to talk dirty to me and tell me all sorts of nasty things while I jack off. Deal?" Holding out a hand, he rose a brow and smirked that sexy 'you can't deny me' smirk of his.

Pitch rolled his eyes. "You would think you would have learned by now that I don't make deals. Besides, you may have a tight ass but I doubt you'll be good for much else to me." His eyes closed, ignoring the look Jack gave him.

Ignoring the other with a roll of his own eyes, he slid forward and strung his tongue along the length of Pitch's manhood, before swirling his tongue around the head. Flicking the underside of the head with the tip of his tongue, a spot most people didn't bother with at all, he smirked as he pulled away. Pitch was Rock. Hard. Smirking even more, he pulled back and sat up. "No good, huh?"

Pitch's eyes cracked open and he eyed Jack for a moment before grabbing him by the hair and pulling him back down to his cock. Jack looked up at him expectantly. "You've got yourself a deal Frost, now hurry the fuck up." He growled.

With a happy smile, he swallowed the other's cock all the way down into his throat, working it past the back of his throat and working it so he could fit _all_ of Pitch's rather enormous length. Wiggling his hips a little bit, he let loose such a low, guttural groan that it vibrated rather heavily around the other. He hoped for a good reaction.

The only reaction he got from Pitch was a long, low hiss. His fingers tightened in Jack's hair, bucking up into his mouth. Jack glowered at him through his bangs, and he just smirked. "Too much for you Frost?"

Shaking his head a little, he grunted slightly before using his throat to massage him, hoping that Pitch was enjoying himself. Then again, from the way he was slowly losing himself to the pleasure, Jack knew that he was doing the other some good. Finally, he'd found a way to make Pitch relax and have _fun_. Who would have known it was one of his favorite ways?

Slowly dragging his mouth back, he gently scraped his teeth against the sensitive, hard rod, sending a shiver of pleasure up the other's spine that was _not_ lost on Jack at all.

_Sweet holy fuck_ that was good. Pitch's body shuddered for a moment before his head fell back in a groan. One of Jack's hands began to play with his balls, while his throat continued to flex and vibrate around him. "Fuck Frost, you could make a living on your back."

_That was kind of the point, before mom shipped me here..._ Jack thought bemusedly before suddenly slamming the other into his throat as deep as possible and _forcing_ himself to gag. He had a feeling that was something that Pitch would _really_ like. Groaning low, he bucked his hips a little as well, rather enjoying how this felt. Instead of really being able to speak, he simply "Mhm"ed at him, prepared to wait until Pitch came to tell him his 'dirty little secret'.

He wouldn't have to wait long, because as Jack gagged again Pitch's body coiled for a moment before he came with a rather loud moan, yanking Jack off of him so his face was sprayed with cum.

Trying to catch at least a little in his mouth, he panted and the look of unbridled lust that he leveled up at Pitch the second after his orgasm was one for the record books. Slowly, sensually, he leaned back forward a little and licked a stray drip of cum from the other's slit, sucking it to get any residual juices before pulling back and looking up. "I'm not gonna lie, I did think about going into this business for a while... It may be another reason mom sent me here."

Hours later, Pitch collapsed on the pillows with a huff. "Well Frost, if you ever get out of here you'll definitely have some kind of income." He had to admit it, the boy was good. Good, amazing, fantastic, _fucking heavenly_... He couldn't remember coming so many times in one day, but every time he thought he was done, Jack had managed to coax him back to life one more time.

This time, however, Jack was more than determined to get his end of the bargain. Crawling up beside Pitch and hissing as he drug his erection over the other's skin, he sighed. "My turn, Pitch." He moaned into the other's ear, "You made a deal... Talk dirty to me while I take care of this, huh?"

Pitch rolled his eyes. "Needy brat." He muttered, but began to speak obligingly. He _had_ made a deal after all. "I'm surprised you didn't come while sucking me off. Whores can usually get themselves off, can't they?" He chuckled as Jack groaned lowly. "Getting close already Frost? I thought you of all people would last longer... I guess when it comes to fucking you're all talk."

"Mmmnnn... No way, Pitch." He whispered back, rubbing his face gently on Pitch's sweat-soaked shoulder. Shuddering into his own touches, he groaned, "I can keep going, but I haven't come but _twice_ in the entire five hours I pleasured you... So you have to g-give me a bit of..." Moaning softly, he tried to continue, "Leeway, here..."

With a snort, Pitch shook his head. "It's only been three hours boy. Are you so horny that you can't even read a clock? I will admit though, you are a good little cocksucker. I've never met someone so eager to swallow. I shouldn't be surprised that you're a cumwhore. You'd do anything for a fuck, wouldn't you?" He'd agreed to talk filth to the boy. He hadn't agreed to be nice.

"Mmmm... Yesss, I would... I'm a total cumslut... I'd eat it on my cereal for breakfast if I could get some... I've eaten it on food before... Mac and Cum was a treat I used to get when Tommy babysat me~" It almost seemed he was doing as much dirty talking as Pitch was. As he continued to fist himself roughly, his hips soon began to jerk and twitch, and soon he was screaming out Pitch's name hoarsely, rather beautifully, as he came. Right against Pitch's stomach and side. And, score one, Jack Frost.

As if hearing his thoughts, Pitch's finger wound into Jack's hair once more and pulled his head down to his waist expectantly. Jack looked up and him and he raised an eyebrow. "You said so yourself, you love cum. Now clean up your mess."

Smirking a little bit, he decided to show off a little first. Batting at the other's hand, forcing Pitch to quit holding him at such a position, he managed to bend himself quite far leaning forward; far enough to lick his own head clean, right before Pitch's golden eyes. After this was finished, he went to work lapping up his own essence from the other's body, making quick work of it. "I do." He added swiftly after, "Taught myself a trick for those dry spells."

With a lustful snarl, Pitch had Jack pinned to the bed once more, bending him almost violently until his feet were practically behind his head. He slammed into Jack's swollen hole without warning, each thrust making the head of Jack's spent cock bump against his mouth. Pitch couldn't go quite as deep in this position, but he had a feeling it would be worth it. "Go on Jack." He said, his voice sickly sweet. "You look hungry. Get yourself a nice snack." He thrust hard on the last word, making Jack gasp just as his cock was pushed into his mouth by Pitch's ruthless fucking.

Moaning, now, he began to carefully suck himself, having to be extra careful not to use too much teeth while Pitch so roughly smacked him around. Groaning happily and making soft gagging sounds, the sheer sight of it sent shivers down Pitch's spine. Bobbing his head, he began to take his own cock, rather impressive if he said so himself, which he did, down, down his throat, as much as he could get it to go. Of course, with both of those pleasure centers getting so much attention, he couldn't be expected to last long like this...

Sensitive from his earlier orgasms, Pitch wasn't about to win any awards for his stamina. His hips kicked up to a faster speed, all but forcing Jack to choke on his own cock while he sneered down at him. One of his hands reached around to grasp his hair, forcing him further forward until he'd taken himself to the root. Little tears collected in Jack's eyes as his cock was used to pummel the back of his throat, until Pitch stilled, letting out a roar of pleasure as he filled Jack with his seed once again.

With a scream of pain and pleasure, Jack filled his own throat and mouth with his own cum, forcing himself to swallow as best he could. Shivering slightly, he had to pull back, even if it hurt a bit, and lay partially rolled out on the other's bed. Now, though, he was pretty spent... Shaking slightly for a moment, his eyes slipped shut and didn't open again for a long moment.

Pitch rolled off of Jack, folding his arms behind his head and laying back on the mountain of pillows. He was happily exhausted, and his eyes drifted shut easily.

Before he could sleep, Jack had to do _one_ last thing. Getting up weakly and dragging his lower body over. Curling up against Pitch's side, spooning against him, he rest his head on the other's arm and slung his own over the other's chest. In seconds, he was asleep, and too cute for most people to push away.

Pitch looked down at the boy latched onto him and huffed. Even when he tried to pry him off, Jack held him in a death grip, never waking. Finally Pitch gave in and closed his eyes, letting sleep overtake him.

It was the next day, around 3pm if the clock wasn't wrong, that Jack awoke, blearily opening his eyes and yawning as he sat up in bed. Stretching, he finally cracked open his eyes for _real_ and looked about the room he was in. It wasn't his bunk... This bed was way, _way_ too comfortable for that... And then his day of rutting with Pitch flocked to his mind. Licking his lips a little, he looked around, seeing something sitting on the dresser; it was hot food, steaming eggs, sausage, and pancakes with some kind of fruit on it... A light blush overcame his cheeks. No, _Pitch_ hadn't broken _him_, he'd broken Pitch.

After eating his meal, it occured to him... It was three in the afternoon. Pitch had let him sleep in through his chores, breakfast, class, lunch... And part of training. And he didn't seem like he was going to come to tell him to go, either. Which meant he could look for his necklace.

Beginning to search for it, he found it... In the pocket of the special jacket Pitch wore when welcoming new recruits... The same day he'd taken it... It was still there...

He didn't hear the cabin door open, or noticed that he was naked and someone else was there.

"Making ourselves at home, are we?" Jack froze at the voice, turning slowly to see Pitch leaning in the doorway. The headmaster raised a casual brow, taking in Jack's bare skin and the necklace dangling from his fist. "Care to explain why you're stealing Frost?"

Sighing softly, he looked down before closing his eyes. "I... I actually wasn't going to take it..." He answered honestly, "I... Wanted to make sure you didn't throw it away... It's so important to me..." Hesitantly, he reached back into the pocket, and when he retracted his fist, the necklace was gone. "I... I'm sorry, Pitch..." He paused, "Er, I mean... Thanks for breakfast... It was amazing... D-did you make it?"

Pitch nodded, studying the pale boy for a few minutes before pushing off the wall. He moved in much too close, looming over Jack as he reached for something. Jack looked up at him in shock when the thin chain was dropped back into his palm.

"Keep it in your locker and don't let me see it." Pitch said simply, moving away to gather up the dishes on the bedside table and heading for the kitchen.

Gasping a little, he felt his heart flutter while his body ached. Sighing softly, happily this time, he moved away to grab his clothes and change, not bothering with showering since he didn't think he was allowed. However, when he walked past Pitch, necklace in his pocket, he _reeked_ of sex and sweat, even after his nap.

"Are you honestly going to leave looking like that?" Pitch asked, not looking away from the sink. "You might be a whore but you don't have to smell like one." He added dryly.

"I... Didn't want to overstay my welcome. A good one night stand should leave before you get back, and... I didn't even do that." Shrugging slightly, he turned, "But, if it's okay, I think I will go wash up some."

Pitch nodded, still not bothering to turn around as Jack left the room. One night stand his left nut. The boy would be back for more within the month.

Jack ended up in the rather large bathroom, a little mesmerized. Pitch even had a _hot tub_ in here! Much better than the communal showers they had to use... He stared longingly at it for maybe ten minutes longer than he should have, prompting Pitch to come and make sure Jack wasn't stealing anything else. Nope, he was still standing there, staring hungrily at the hot tub. His body really ached... The bubbles would feel so good...

Pitch snorted when the boy nearly started drooling. "Hurry up Frost, before I change my mind." He said, rolling his eyes and turning back towards the kitchen. There was paperwork to be done.

Did that mean hot tub or shower? Jack had no idea... Deciding to shower first, then get in the hot tub. If he was yelled at, it was more than worth it. Considering there was no other shampoo or soap around but what Pitch used, he supposed he'd have to smell like the spawn of Satan for the day, scrubbing down and even scrubbing _out_ his hole. Once he was finished, he found a black monogrammed towel and dried a little before getting into the hot tub he'd started before his shower. Happily enough, he sunk in and groaned in pleasure, albeit softly. Dubious consent was his case, now, and he was sticking to it.

His relaxation was short lived though, as Pitch came through the door a few minutes later. He raised an eyebrow but said nothing about it. "Five minutes Frost, then I expect you to double time it on the course. Understood?"

"Mm... Sir, yes, _siiiiiiir_~" Jack groaned rather happily, relaxing happily for his five minutes. When he was scooted out by Pitch, he dressed and then made his way to the course, Pitch in tow

"Hey, guys~" Jack greeted when he got to his friends, who were still there.

"J-Jack! You weren't anywhere yesterday and most of today! I th-thought you were a goner!" Red cried, hugging the other boy.

Buck eyed Jack hesitantly before giving him a pat on the back. "Good to see you man. What the hell happened?"

Joey was the one to answer that, stepping back and eyeing Jack for a moment before muttering "He got fucked."

Cheering, Buck hugged Jack tight. "Nice job dude."

Jack laughed a little, hugging him back. "Yeah, yeah... Can't say it was horrible, either. Man's a tight ass, but he's got a big dick, lots of cum... And creativity, surprisingly." Smirking some, he seemed to even relish in Red's cries of, 'LALALA I CAN'T HEAR YOU!'

"Alright, enough chatter!" Pitch called. "The new course is a little smaller than the others so we'll be going one at a time. Manford, you're first." They rotated through the names until both Buck and Joey had gone, leaving only Jack, Red, and a handful of other boys. "Frost, go."

Double time... Double time... He was still a little stiff, but, somehow, he managed to run the course in three minutes and forty five seconds; he hoped that was 'double time' enough. First one to complete it that day, too, but... He was full of spunk; both literally and metaphorically. Once he was finished, he jogged back to his friends and actually seemed pretty pumped. "I... Feel really good." He laughed a little, smiling wide.

"Show off." Buck muttered teasingly.

Pitch was shocked. He actually had to rub his eyes and check the time on the watch again. This was one of their _hardest_ courses! Only thirty people ever finished it in time, and most of them made it by seconds! Jack had almost beaten the high score... Which just so happened to be his. He cleared his throat and looked up to see Jack and his friend celebrating, laughing loudly and shoving each other.

"I hate to say it Frost, but I'm impressed. Perhaps the academy is making an impact on you after all."

"I dunno... I think I just needed to get one of my favorite snacks. After that, it was easy." The smug smile he offered was meant for Pitch, but the other boys mumbled about what he meant. "I'm feeling pretty good still, actually... Should I try again? I bet I could do better this time." What was this? Was Jack Frost actually _trying_ to impress Pitch?

Pitch swallowed. Call him petulant but there was no way he was giving his record up to some child. "Perhaps if there's time left at the end of the session." He said, dismissing it with a wave of his hand. "Ketterman, you're next."

Red whined. At least he'd been saved for last, this time. Making his way to the start of the course, as per usual, the poor kid got about ten feet from the starting line and got stuck up at the top of the imitation rock wall. Crying and too terrified to come down, he was forced to have someone come get him and take him to the nurse for more pills. Again.

"Well that's all the time we have for today. Hit the showers and I will see you all in the hall for therapy in half an hour." Pitch announced, turning toward the large building they held their sessions in.

"Buck... Is it bad to love a guy's dick, but hate him as a person?" Jack asked suddenly, licking his lips as he watched Pitch walk away. "Because I think I may like his cum and cock a bit more than I should..." Smirking, he leaned in and admitted, "He told me that when I get out of here, I'd have a good job as a whore."

"Not bad at all. Why do you think I'm with Joey?" Buck shrugged. The aforementioned boy punched him. "Look, if you want to fuck him, then do it. If not, we'll find some other way to get your shit back. If you get horny you could just ask one of us, I'm sure the others would mind. And I would take the whore comment as a compliment." He added as an afterthought.

"Heh... I like fucking him. I've never met a guy as kinky as him... Okay, maybe not exactly... That teacher I dated, he was pretty kinky..." He paused, "Wait, ask one of you, like, you three?" Raising his brow, he shook his head, "You guys got something way better than what I could offer you. I don't do relationships..." Shrugging, he smirked, "I did. Honestly, I think my mom sent me here because she saw me soliciting on a playground..."

"She saw you what? Wait a second, _Black_ is _kinky_? You mean like chains and whips don't you?" Buck asked, shooting the questions off faster than Jack could answer them.

"Soliciting... Looking for guys to fuck around with. There's this park near our house that you can hang out at and guys will come and pick you up and take you off for free sex. She kinda... Caught me." Shrugging, he smirked, "Yeah, he's kinky... Eh... Not really whips-and-chains necessarily, but he _does_ love a good power trip. He wouldn't touch me, but when he found out I can suck myself off, he, uh... Fucked me while I did it. Found out I'm a bit addicted to Spermadine." Jack shrugged, as though this was nothing.

"You can _suck yourself off?!_" Joey asked far too loudly, his voice drawing the attention of several boys around them. Buck punched him in the arm.

"Nice going moron."

Blinking at all of the eyes now on him, Jack chuckled nervously, "Yeah, guys... I can suck myself off... It's not that big a deal, is it?" Raising a brow, he shrugged, "It's just a thing..."

There was a dead silence before voices started to clamour over one another, echoing off the walls.

"He's lying."

"That's not physically possible!"

"Prove it!"

The shout was taken up by several people until Jack was surrounded by half naked, some sopping wet, boys demanding he give them proof.

Sighing a little, Jack stripped off easily. "Who volunteers to help me get hard, hm?" He questioned, "It'll be well worth it."

That question seemed to shut everybody up for a moment, before a random beefy guy with a black buzzcut was shoved through the crowd. "Uh, what do you want me to do?" He asked dumbly.

"Do you know how to kiss?" He questioned. When the boy numbly shook his head, Jack took a running lean and clung to his neck, wrapping his legs around him. With their lips slipping together with such sensual prowess it made the beefcake droop some and grow rather aroused already, Jack moaned; a sound that sent a shudder through the entire crowd.

The larger boy, realizing it was much like kissing a girl, held Jack by his ass and began to kiss him back eagerly, their tongues clashing together as Jack writhed in his arms. They were all probably far too lust addled to think clearly about what they were doing, but they couldn't bring themselves to care.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**


	5. It's Confusing To The Core

****IMPORTANT NOTE** Hey guys. Daisy and I have both been going through some stress with family and life, so updates will be slower for a bit. I hope you understand :)**

**Chapter: 5/10  
Word Count:  
Pairings: BlackIce, OC/OC/OC/Jack  
Warnings: Possible OOC, unbeta-ed, Yaoi/BoyXBoy/Gayness, Awkwardness**

AN: Hai, gaiz! After that cliffhanger, I bet you're all wondering what's gonna happen, huh? xD Well, you'll just have to find out! ;D

AN: Oh poor Jack... Pitch is evil in here .

**Chapter Five: It's Confusing To The Core******

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Another groan was drawn from Jack as he bucked and ground on the other, the tall guy's name being discovered as Byron. Moaning into the kiss, Jack's ass ground into those large hands, and there was another guy who seemed interested. Tugging Jack's hips away from Byron's body, a thinner but toned male smirked and leaned in; leaving a rather dark bruise on his ass cheek. Someone called 'Chuck, don't ruin him!', but the boy didn't seem to care. Groaning a little, Jack finally pulled back, "Alright, boys, _please_," He laughed, "That's good... Lemme down, I'll show you, now."

At least thirty hungry eyes were on Jack as he was set down, wobbling a little on his feet. Bryon and Chuck were reluctant to let the boy go, but they also really wanted to see this...

Sitting down on a bench, he made sure he was balanced before he grinned, "Ready, guys?" Without waiting for an answer, he began. Sucking in his stomach, he bent forward and thrust up at the same time and, in one fell swoop, Jack swallowed up his entire erection for the others' peeping eyes. And, indeed, it made him moan. Hips rocking a little, he began to fuck his own mouth for all of those boys, each one seeming to want to take him like Pitch had.

The room was deadly quiet aside from Jack's wonton moans, before the voices seemed to erupt, everything from muttering curses to loudly declaring that they wanted to fuck Jack. Someone tried to approach him and Bryon shoved him back. "Fuck off, he didn't say we could touch him." He grunted.

Groaning gently, he slowly pulled off of himself and looked out over the crowd. "Let's take this to the showers, boys... I've got two boys in mind to fuck me, who wants my ass?"

"Dibs!" Joey called loudly. Buck looked at him incredulously. Bryon and Chuck called out too, before promptly looking at each other and glaring.

"Don't worry, boys... Byron and Chuck, I planned on you two. Joeyyy~ You're really gonna do this?" Smirking, he moved over to the other and pulled him in for a sudden kiss. The kind of kiss that lit nerve endings on fire. "You want me, huh?"

Joey laughed. "Please. I told you you'd end up getting fucked. Now I just want to reap my reward."

Bryon and Chuck came closer too, the latter giving Jack a playful smack on the ass.

Jack groaned a little, rather enjoying getting all the other's attentions. "Alright, boys... Joey called my ass, and that means my boys get my mouth." Winking, he smiled, "But you shouldn't feel bad, I have such a good mouth I bet I could make every guy in here come in five minutes or less."

Chuck laughed, "No way. I can go for days."

"Careful, he'll take that as a challenge." Joey warned. The glint in Jack's eye told him he was right. "So pretty boy, how do you want us?"

Thinking for a moment, he licked his lips nice and slow as he thought, relishing in the way he felt so many eyes tracking his tongue. "How about... Joey, on your back on the floor. You guys hard enough for me, yet, or do you guys need a little help...? What about you, 'One Week'?"

Chuck blushed a little, looking down; he was awfully hard already. Glancing to his friend, he noted Byron was, too. It was Joey they had to worry about.

With a bit of a sneer, Joey began to pump himself, his cock responding to his touch and slowly but surely hardening. Jack licked his lips again and Joey raised a brow. "Got something to say pretty boy?" He asked teasingly.

"You're taking too long." Jack replied with a frown, "And I want that," He pointed at his cock, "Inside me, _now_." With that, Jack dropped down as if into a full push-up position. On the down-stroke, he sucked up Joey's dick, making it disappear into his mouth all the way to the base. Sucking, moaning, and working his tongue and teeth, Joey would find that even Red or Buck's blowjobs didn't get him as hard as fast as Jack's did. They needed some lessons from the Master Slut, it seemed. When he pulled back shortly after, he smirked, "Much better."

"Great, now hurry up and ride me." Joey growled. "If you're so impatient, go on and take a ride. I'm sure your _fans_ will enjoy the view." Above him Chuck and Bryon were fighting the urge to stroke their cocks and get some much needed relief.

Shrugging a little, Jack moved up a bit before suddenly shoving his still-tight ass nice and fast down onto Joey, ass to hips in less than a second with a guttural groan. Once this was accomplished, he looked up to Chuck and Byron and smiled, "C'mon, Boys, I didn't forget you." Holding out a hand for each, he welcome the both of them into his mouth one at a time, sucking and slurping on one erection, stroking the other, and then trading sides.

Bryon had to fight the nagging urge to grab Jack by the hair and just fuck his face. As it was, both he and Chuck had their hands balled into fists and their sides, hips rolling forward without permission. Beneath them, Joey had propped himself up on his elbows, watching Jack's ass flex as he bounced on his cock.

Calling out happily and making sure both Chuck _and_ Byron got a taste of the vibrations, Jack really put all his effort into this, showing everyone just _how much_ of a whore he really could be. What he didn't realize was that there was one new, extra pair of eyes that, while he wanted to wait and see what happened, had every thought of telling Pitch his little boy toy was stepping out on him already.

Joey, getting a little impatient with how slowly Jack was moving, bucked up into him hard, smirking in satisfaction when he tossed his head back in a moan. "And you said I was slow." He grumbled under his breath.

Doing as Joey seemed to want, Jack began to really pump himself up and down on the other's cock, groaning rather happily and shaking a bit, licking and sucking at Chuck and Byron, as well. Slurping Byron down to the root, the entire room seemed to gasp; Jack must have been some kind of sex _God_. When he pulled back, he did the same for Chuck, before going back to teasing them gently. Chuck whined a bit, wiggling a bit and glaring up at Byron a little.

Bryon smirked at Chuck teasingly, about to say something that was no doubt snide, but when Jack's mouth came down on him all thought was lost. On the ground, Joey had his head tipped back, hips pumping up to meet Jack's eager thrusts. "Shit Frost, I see why Black fucked you." He groaned.

Not responding, but simply keeping up his movements, Jack smirked around Byron's cock, slurping a little on him and giving a deep, guttural moan. He felt the shudder in the other's body, his weight shifting, as Chuck whined. Hand speeding up on his slippery erection, the white-haired male began to really stroke him, before trading off again. All three boys were certainly getting a good treat.

Bryon was the first to come, shooting down Jack's throat with a shout. Staggering a little, he landed on the bench with an 'oof', panting heavily as he laid down. "Holy _fuck_." He muttered.

As per usual, it was Chuck who came next, crying out rather loudly and forcing Jack to stay there with a hand in his hair. Until he was done, that was, and then he managed to crawl into Byron's lap, continuing to watch with half-lidded, sleepy eyes. Now, Jack had to worry about Joey. Not bothering to get off his cock, the thin male turned on the other's body, to face him, and placed his hands on the other's chest. Swirling his hips, first, and finally beginning to bounce and rock, hoping to drive Joey insane.

And drive him insane he did. Back arching and body shuddering, Joey soon came with a low growl. The cold tile under his back was a comfort, cooling his heated skin as his chest heaved for air.

With a gentle smirk, Jack swirled his hips once more before slowly pulling off and smiling rather happily. "That better...?" he questioned, looking at all three boys. "Come on, guys, we better go get showers, now." With that, Jack stalked off to wash up; he couldn't possibly go to therapy smelling like a whore house.

Once a happy Sargent Grimm was done getting his pleasure from the show, he turned on his heel and headed off to inform Pitch that his little manslut had made his name even more obviously known to the other boys. With a smirk, he knocked on Pitch's door, so happy.

Somehow, word spread around school, even without girls to help it, so fast that even the Nurse's office was buzzing with word of Jack's special talents. So much so that even Red heard whispers of 'Joey, Chuck and Byron all fucked him at once and he was still perfectly fine after!' His heart sunk. Chuck and Byron, he didn't care, but... _Joey_...? While he sat, getting his leg bandaged up, he cried; not so much because of the pain, but because of what that meant for him. Maybe tonight he'd try to find somewhere else to sleep, like he had when he'd first gotten to the school...

"Let me get this straight. You're telling me that Frost and three other boys had sex in the showers." Grimm nodded. "And you didn't think to, I don't know, step in?"

"Uh... W-well, I..." Grimm panicked momentarily before snatching a good excuse out of the sky, "I just wanted to see for myself what the fuss was over... But you know that, I'm sure, Sir." He smiled. Oh, that probably wasn't the best thing to say.

Pitch's eyes narrowed as he stood. He loomed over Grimm, at least half a foot taller than him. "I suggest, Sergeant, that you remove the piece of filth known as your presence from my office. Tell the students therapy is canceled today, leave them in their dorms, and bring me Jack Frost. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir." Saluting, Sargent Grimm made his way back to the showers, feeling a bit like a kicked puppy. Pitch had never cared before that he'd been like this... What made this stupid Frost so different? With a growl, he charged into the showers, "Frost! Front and center!"

Sighing, Jack let the rest of the soap slide off of him and he made his way to the other. "Yes?"

"Get dressed, the Headmaster wants to see you, he asked you come to him immediately." In a matter of seconds, Jack was dressed and roughly being drug back to Pitch's office. Shoved inside unceremoniously, he ended up on his face on the floor.

"Oh, you're here. So good to see you again Jack." Pitch's voice was dripping with sarcasm, his arms folded over his chest. In any other circomstance, he'd love the sight of Jack at his feet, but currently he was too angry to properly enjoy it.

Blinking a little, Jack sat up and looked up at the very angry looking male, "What'd I do this time...?" He questioned, not knowing that Pitch had heard about his little show, and not really thinking that he'd care too much. Maybe the Headmaster misplaced something and thought he'd stolen it or something.

"Don't give me that look Frost. Grimm saw your little performance. Do you have anything to say for yourself, or shall we get right to your punishment?"

Raising a brow, he smirked some, that look of self-satisfied pleasure on his face looking _far_ too smug. "Punishment? But I was only being a whore, like you said I was... I wasn't aware I was taken exclusively... All the other boys fuck freely without punishment."

"In the process of your actions you kept your entire rank from therapy. As for your _activities_, the other students don't disrupt an entire days' schedule with their actions. You are going to be punished one way or the other, so I suggest you pipe down and take it." Pitch was snarling out his words now, practically foaming at the mouth with anger.

"Mm..." Sighing a little, Jack slowly rose up to his full height and stood before Pitch. "Could I get corporal punishment this time?" It wasn't entirely a sure thing what he was hoping for, but he figured, deep down, it would make Pitch feel better. Especially if he was feeling jealous, which, of course, he'd never admit to.

"Very well." Pitch said dryly. He pulled Jack down over his lap, still not really able to appreciate the sight of his ass. He knew Jack would be sore from getting fucked by him and those miscreants, so he took some guilty pleasure in the thought that the boy would be nearly crying with pain by the time he was finished with him. His hand went into the air, and Jack tensed. He waited patiently until he relaxed, lulled into a false sense of security, before striking.

The first strike left him with an odd bark of pain, eyes already tearing up, and the second made him yelp. It went on, and on, torturous, painful slap after slap to his ass, the skin there being turned rather painful and rosy rather quickly. With a grunt of pain, he licked his lips before shouting suddenly, and the tears began to fall. He mumbled something uselessly, but it was mostly inaudible.

Pitch's hand paused for a moment, and he quirked an eyebrow. "Did you say something, Frost?" He asked, his voice mocking.

Voice cracking, he managed, "I s-said... I gu-guess this is the... The price of l-love, huh...?"

Pitch's heart stopped for a moment, and he looked down at Jack slowly. In one sudden motion, Jack was on the floor again, Pitch standing over him with a blank face. "Get out." Jack didn't move. "Get out!" He shouted again.

Wounded in more ways that one, Jack scrambled to his feet and stumbled more than once on his way to the door, and, finally, to the residential area. Curling up in his bed without so much as a word, everyone seemed confused as to what had happened.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**


	6. Something Lately Drives Me Crazy

**Chapter: 6/10  
Word Count:  
Pairings: BlackIce  
Warnings: Possible OOC, unbeta-ed, Yaoi/BoyXBoy/Gayness, Angst**

AN: And, this chapter is gonna be a bit sad, methinks. D; Oh teh noes, ze drama llama appears! And spits on all the things. D; All the sadness.

AN: oh daisy xD

**Chapter Six: Something Lately Drives Me Crazy******

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In the middle of his second month there, Jack's punishments began to thin out; as did his pranks and acting out. He'd gone from being driven to force Pitch to realize happiness, to trying to appeal to what he seemed to deem contentment. The white-haired boy would still act out sometimes, but he'd been trapped in his own head more often than not, as of late, even cutting himself off from his friends.

This morning, he'd been called in for some prank or another, possibly on Grimm for getting handsy again. As he made his way to the office, he decided one last act of defiance would be necessary to keep himself from turning into a husk. Unbuttoning the top few buttons on his shirt, he yawned a little before stepping in.

"You wanted to see me...?"

Headmaster Pitch barely glance up before looking back down at his papers. "You're out of uniform Frost, I thought we were done with your disobedience." He said flatly. Ever since Jack's.. Confession, he had shown no real emotion around him.

Sighing a little, Jack shrugged a bit. "I'm here for my punishment, and if you have to punish me for that, too, then whatever." He seemed a bit less bright than usual, simply wanting this done and over with so that he could continue on with his day. This was really going to suck, "Do you feel like beating me today, or should I grab my tooth brush?"

"Sit. For now why don't you tell me exactly what you did? All I know is it involved Grimm." Pitch was put off by the boy's indifference. He was used to Jack fighting him tooth and nail, seeing him like this was a bit disconcerting. He was, maybe unconsciously, trying to spark a reaction from the boy.

"I, uh... Glued his hands to his _Playgirl_ and covered the doorway to his quarters with lube." Jack replied simply with a shrug. "It was funny..." Though he still didn't even show his usual pride in his work, simply sitting down in the chair with his legs together.

Pitch shook his head, finally looking up at Jack. "I must say, I'd come to expect more for the _unbreakable Jack Frost_. Don't tell me you've actually given up on that silly idea of fun." He wasn't annoyed that Frost wasn't reacting. He _wasn't_.

"Eh..." Shrugging again, Pitch would realize that Jack wasn't even looking at him; instead, his head was tilted down and he seemed particularly engrossed in the affairs of a scuffed tile on the floor between his toes. When those blue eyes finally looked up, he seemed a little dazed, "Though you should have seen him when he ran out, pants around his ankles, and slipped in the same lube he tried to use on me last week."

His teeth clenching, Pitch tried not to grab Jack by the shoulders and shake him. "Grimm tried to fuck you and you didn't report it?" He snarled through his tight jaw.

"No, I figured you didn't really care all that much. After all, you didn't care when Mr. Carpuci decided to tell me it was either a blowjob or a failing grade. You wouldn't even hear about it." Jack looked at him sincerely, "You kept telling me, 'Go away, Frost, you aren't in trouble, so you shouldn't be in my office.' No matter what I had to say."

Pitch pinched his nose and let out an annoyed huff of breath. "You get a warning this time Frost. Just go back to class." He said emotionlessly.

Raising an eyebrow, Jack looked him over for a moment before slowly standing. Instead, however, of heading for the door, he walked closer to Pitch's desk. Seemingly without thinking, he crawled onto the hardwood, leaning in before capturing the Headmaster's lips in a long, searing kiss. Before the other had a chance to react, though, Frost was gone, heading back to class.

His eyebrows pulling together, Pitch touched his lips absentmindedly. They almost tingled from Jack's kiss.

Well fuck.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**


	7. Struggle To Get Your Attention

**Chapter: 7/10  
Word Count: 2748  
Pairings: BlackIce, Broey, Bed, Chuck/Joey  
Warnings: Possible OOC, unbeta-ed, Yaoi/BoyXBoy/Gayness, Angst, Vague Non-Con**

AN: OCs have returned! Yet... It isn't so happy. D;

AN: yay for the return of Buck Red and Joey! But, well, boo for the sadness .

**Chapter Seven: Struggle For Your Attention******

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Y-you're leaving?" Buck asked, his voice showing more sadness than he had hoped. Joey nodded with a little smile.

"Thursday night I get to go back home for a weekend... I'm gong to run. I've got a cousin I can stay with until I get enough saved up to live in my own." He sighed at the upset look on Buck's face as the blonde chewed his lip. "Buck... You knew this was coming. You both did."

"That-that's all fine for you guys..." Red started solemnly, forcing himself to sound as steady as he could. "I... I guess..." He added softly, "Hope you guys can, uh... Get back together, when we're done here... O-or whatever." The more he spoke, the quieter his voice became, until he trailed off, head down, curly hair hiding his tearful eyes.

Instantly Buck had Red in his arms, stroking his hair soothingly and holding him close. "Hey, please don't get upset... You've still got me, right? Just because Joey's being a dick..." He trailed off quietly, but Joey heard.

"I told both of you I was getting out as soon as I could! You can't say you didn't see this coming! Jack, you agree with me, right?"

"I kinda agree with all of you. Sure, they saw it coming, but don't you think it was a bit of a dick move for you to weasel your way into their hearts as bad as you did?" Jack replied solemnly, looking down at his meal, "I mean... Think about it. They're hard-up for you, and when you leave... That's one part of their heart you're taking with you... A part they may never get back again, depending on if you guys can get together again..."

With it out in the open like that, it was obvious that Red knew Jack's words were true, and soon he was shaking a little in Buck's grip.

"I didn't weasle anywhere. They were just supposed to be fuck buddies, but _no_ they had to get attached." Joey hissed, stabbing at his food viciously. Buck glared at him, hurt obvious in his eyes as he let Red hide his face in his chest.

"Fine. If you want to go then leave. Don't expect me to go chasing after you like some lost puppy." He growled, anger and protectiveness for Red blurring out the anguish in his heart.

"Wh-what about... All those times you said y-you loved us...?" Red questioned, stuttering more than he was willing to admit to. His voice quivered as it left his mouth, dropping on what he was sure were deaf ears, "Was that... Just a bunch of lies? The times you stood up for me under the preface of caring about me...? Or... " A sob cut his words off in his throat, and he clung so tightly to Buck's shirt that he heard the fabric rip a bit.

"Please, the only time I said that was so you'd let me fuck you or so you'd shut up."

"Joey just shut the fuck up!" Buck finally said loudly. Several heads turned, but his glare detered any questions. "You're leaving, we get it, now get the hell away from us. You caused enough trouble." His voice was shaking by the time he was done, and he rested his forehead on Red's hair, a few tears falling where no one could see.

Before Joey had a chance to move away though, a shock was sent through the entire cafeteria. Red rose from Buck's arms, pushed away from Jack when he tried to stop him, and moved to the side of the table Joey had taken up residence on. Head down, tears streaming, he reeled back one pencil-thin arm before slamming his fist ,with every ounce of power he had, right into Joey's face, sending him sprawling across the bench. "Y-you heartless bastard!" He shouted, another first. "I hope you get what's coming to you!" He added, before shakily storming out of the room, leaving everything in a dead silence around them.

Joey sat up slowly with a groan, holding his cheek tenderly. "Fuck, he packs a punch for a kid." He muttered.

"Trust me Joey, you deserve a lot more than that." Buck snarled before standing. He dumped his tray and followed Red out the building, not wanting to leave the hurt boy alone.

"Bastards." Joey spat under his breath.

"It's your own fault for acting high and mighty so you don't get as broken up as they do. Fuck, Joey, I know you care about them, they aren't just fuck buddies to you, and you can't honestly expect me to believe that. But, yeah, they're right. You do deserve more than that." Standing and dumping his own tray, as well as Red's forgotten one, Jack shrugged, "I'll tell you this... You really end on a bad note like this, and you'll regret it for the rest of your life. They'll drop off the edge of the earth like they died, and it'll haunt you."

For once, Jack Frost seemed wise beyond his years, speaking from a place deep within his heart, a place he knew too well. When his father and sister had left, there had been a lot of fighting... A _lot_ of it. He'd told his dad he hated him; his sister she was nothing to him. To this day, he didn't know where they were, or if they were even alive. And... It felt like they _had_ died, and their ghosts followed him everywhere, filling him with regret. He'd acted out to try and get over it, but... It seemed Pitch had won.

Classes passed easily until the group found themselves trudging toward the obstical course. Pitch noted boredly that Joey seemed to have been outcast from the usual foursome. "Hello boys." He was met with a tired chorus of 'hello sir'. The students were getting soaked, the rain nearly a torrential downpour. He was perfectly cozy with his boots, jacket and umbrella, but the boys weren't as lucky. "Come on, it's just a bit of rain. No need to change our routines. Frost, you're up first."

With a simple sigh, Jack crossed onto the field and looked at the first obstacle with a bored, yet determined expression. Running the course easily enough, though he was coated in mud, soaked to the bone, and missing a boot, he finally returned to the mouth of the beast. With a thick, wet sound, and the squish of mud, Jack stood, chest heaving and eyes wide, in front of Pitch; grinning broadly when he realized he'd probably made the best time that day, and it wouldn't be beaten, most likely. What he didn't know was that he had, finally, beaten Pitch's time; by a whole _ten seconds_.

Pitch just blinked at him, not exactly sure what to say. Before he could do anything however, Joey had to speak up again. "I might be wrong Headmaster, but did he beat your score?" Pitch had to fight the urge to slap him upside the head. Of course he'd know, he'd been here the longest. Clearing his throat, Pitch nodded. "Yes. Yes he did. Congratulations Frost."

If _that_ didn't impress him, Jack didn't know what would. Smiling softly at the Headmaster, the younger male made his way to the line and clapped hands with Buck and Red, who seemed less energetic than usual. "Thank you, Pitch." He mumbled under his breath, wondering if that would earn him some kind of praise later.

Luckily for Red, the rain made it so not everyone was able to go in the time allotted for training. Pitch sent the boys off to the showers, his own head spinning uncomfortably. Why had he said that? And why the hell did Frost look so _proud_ when he did? Heading to the therapy hall, he called over Sergeant Grimm. "Set up the table with some hot chocolate and coffee." He said simply, not stopping in his tracks.

"Uh, sir? We only bring that stuff out when donors and parents come." Grimm said in confusion.

"And we're bringing it out now. How many times do you have to be told to just do your job?" The Sergeant cleared his throat and saluted before hurrying off, and Pitch rubbed the bridge of his nose. Why was he being nice again?

Jack, Buck and Red stayed on one side of the showers, trying to stay as far from Joey as they could.

But it was a rather smug Chuck who decided to break Joey's silence. "Well, 'ey there, White." The tall male grinned cruelly, crossing his thin arms over his thin chest, glad that he looked more intimidating standing in front of the _truck_ that was Byron.

"What do you want fucktard?" Joey asked gruffly, twisting a little to clean the mud caked on his back.

"Mm... I think I wanna know why your little gang booted you. I also think I wanna know how to make your stay more... Enjoyable." Licking his lips a little, he closed in on Joey, pinning him to the wall.

His lip curling, Joey cringed away from Chuck. "They didn't _boot me_, I left. And my _stay_ is almost over. So thank you, but kindly fuck off."

Chuckling a little, he pressed his chapped lips to the teal-haired male's neck, his stubble scratching uncomfortably at the smooth skin of his chest, "I didn't mean for _you_, White."

"P-pervert! Get away!" Joey shoved against Chuck, but he didn't budge.

Eyes drawn by the commotion, Buck growled at what he saw. He nudged Red toward Jack with a terse 'watch him' before storming to the other end of the stalls. He shoved past Bryon and grabbed Chuck by the shoulder, spinning him around and punching him square in the jaw. "Stay _off_ of him." He snarled.

Through the pain, Chuck managed to laugh, "'E breaks yer heart, an' y'all _still_ wanna save 'im? Guess Chivalry ain't dead afterall..." Though the stringy male looked up at Byron, "'Ey, Numbnuts, a 'lil help?"

With a grunt, Bryon grabbed Buck and pushed him against the tiles, holding him by his neck.

"H-hey, let him go!" Joey shouted. Chuck grabbed him again when he tried to push Bryon away.

Grinning rather happily, Chuck pinned Joey again. "Now... This is _much_ better... An' I can feel my jaw a bit more..." Rubbing it absently, he grinned, the country twang soon leaving his voice once more, "Now... Where was we?"

"S-stop!" Red cried, and Chuck turned on him and Jack with a predatory look.

Taking advantage of Chuck's distraction, Joey kicked Bryon square in the nuts, yanking Buck away from his grip. The blonde coughed, the air rushing back into his lungs. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." Buck said, his voice raspy. He tugged Red behind him protectively and stared at the pair nervously.

"Seems you're a bit too indebted to each other to really let go~" Chuck laughed darkly, turning to inspect Byron's pain before shrugging, "You're welcome, Kid. You'd better get me what you promised."

Red blushed a little, hiding his face in Buck's back, hoping that the others wouldn't ask but knowing that was a thought in vain.

"Red? What does he mean?" Buck asked hesitantly once they'd gotten away from Chuck and Bryon.

"Mn... W-well..." Red leaned into Buck's shoulder, then pressed his lips to the other's ear before whispering, "I told him I c-could find a wa-way to sneak him in cigarettes if... H-he made Joey r-realize he does... Lo-love us. And we l-love him..."

"Red, you didn't." He groaned. Oh they were so fucked.

"Boys, double time, you're late for therapy!" Grimm's annoyed voice broke the tense silence, and everyone dispersed, finishing their showers quickly and trudging to the hall.

"Wh-what, did I do something bad...?" With teary eyes, he sighed, "I ju-just wanted Joey... T-to..." Trailing off, he sighed, "I..."

"What do you think will happen when you can't get them?" Buck asked quietly, suppressing a shudder at the thought.

"I... I do know how to get them, though, Buck." Red replied easily, "D-don't worry about it... I just may be a little late to bed tonight." He smiled a little; his deal was well worth it.

"Red... Don't tell me you're going to do what I think you're going to do." Buck said, a frown on his face. As they stepped into the hall, he wrung out the sleeve of his shirt, trying to get the soaked fabric a little more tolerable. That's when he noticed the odd new addition to the room. "Um... I'm not the only one who sees hot cocoa, right? Is it a mirage?"

Jack blinked, then smirked a little. Pitch was being _nice_, and it was more than obvious to him why. It sort of made him want to get closer to the man once more, but every time he tried, it still didn't seem to work...

"I'm not a mind-reader, but I won-won't tell you what I'm G-going to do." Red replied smartly, looking at the cocoa. He was tempted, but at the same time cautioned himself against poison.

"I have ways to make you tell me." Buck reminded with a little smirk.

"Come on boys, we're already behind schedule! Grab your drinks and take your seats." Pitch called gruffly from the small stage.

"You w-won't get it out of me, B-buck." Red spoke as evenly as he could as he made his way to his seat after getting a nice, steamy cup of cocoa.

Jack passed on the cocoa, finding a nice cup of coffee filled with sugar that he sacrificed a good ten packets to make pleasant.

Several people went up, and the time passed easily. Pitch found that as long as he kept his head bent, he could almost doze at the constant drone of voices. He still made notes here and there, but not much new was being said today. "Jack Frost." He called after crossing off another name from the list.

Getting up, he sighed slightly, making his way to the front of the room before stretching a bit and beginning to talk. Today, he filled up most of his time retelling an old story as slowly as he could, taking just the ten minutes and nothing more. When he was excused again, he made his way to sit with the other two boys, sighing a little.

"Guys..." He whispered, eyes dull as realization struck him, "I... I think Pitch won."

"What?! Jack, that's crazy talk." Buck hissed. "Don't give in to him. If you break then everybody here does. Everyone looks up to you." They fell into step as the hall emptied, headed for their dorms.

"Y-yeah, Jack! You c-can't give up..." Red seemed a bit nervous, moreso than usual, even.

"I... I think he broke me." Jack added softly, shaking his head, "I... Can't even stand up to him anymore... Not to his face, not behind his back..." Closing his eyes, he sipped his coffee; he'd been too distracted to drink it while he was sitting, it seemed. "Even pranking Grimm is getting old."

Buck growled a little under his breath in frustration. "What happened to the Jack Frost that would fight tooth and nail to have fun? Where did he go, huh? Cause I like him a hell of a lot better than Pitch's little buttboy."

Eyes narrowing slightly, Jack's arm reared back before crashing into Buck's cheek just as hard as he could. Leaping onto the other's body, he decided to simply keep wailing on him until he was yanked off. "You don't know what it's like, Buck, you don't even have any idea at all!"

Holding his now bleeding nose, Buck winced. "So what is there to know Jack? You got fucked by Black, big whoop. Half of us have gotten fucked by Grimm and you don't see us backing down. What makes you so special? Don't tell me you've fallen in love with him." He said sarcastically.

Clapping a hand over Buck's mouth, he glared daggers and growled, "If you ever say that out loud again, I will gut you in your sleep." Well, there was an answer, if Buck had ever heard one.

Blinking in surprise, Buck froze until Joey pulled him away. "Come on, just ignore it." He muttered.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**


End file.
